Awkward Heroes
by Aoba Ritsu
Summary: (Serie de historias cortas basadas en Grandes Héroes, diferentes escenas y temática) Hasta los héroes mas valientes tienen una vida normal y tranquila...bueno, hasta donde se puede. Cap 06: Que divertido es ir al cine... algunas veces.
1. Chapter 1: Los BL

"¿Seguro que puedes hacerte cargo de todo?" le pregunto Honey Lemon.

"Claro que si ¿Qué me crees?" respondió el chico.

Honey y GoGo compartían una pequeña casa universitaria al este de San Fransokyo. Ambas tenían que salir aquel fin de semana, Honey iría a visitar a su abuela y GoGo tenía que hacer unos trámites fuera de la ciudad. Pero no podían dejar la casa sola y tenían solo a tres personas confiables:

-Fred: el chico lagarto que suele romper cosas al mínimo toque.

-Wasabi: el ordenado y asustadizo que seguramente limpiaría todo y apenas se moviera algo de su lugar entraría en pánico.

-Hiro: el niño de catorce años, sabelotodo y entusiasta que seguramente traería a Baymax para hacerle compañía y le ayudaría a limpiar.

Y el ganador fue…Hiro.

"Pueden dejar todo en mis manos y las de Baymax" dijo Hiro.

"Confió mas en las de Baymax" dijo GoGo mientras seguía guardando varios papeles en un portafolio y un pequeño libro rosado con una portada bastante rara que Hiro no pudo distinguir.

"Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es muy simple" Honey le dejo una lista de quehaceres pegada en el refrigerador antes de que saliera "No olvides alimentar a los conejos y regar las plantas"

"Si, no se preocupen, todo estará tal cual cuando regresen"

"Cruzare los dos dedos, hasta luego" dijo la rubia antes de salir de la casa.

"¿Alguna otra cosa?" le pregunto Hiro a GoGo.

Ella escribió en un Post-it y le pego la nota en la frente "Eso y que si llega un paquete a mi nombre lo dejes en mi cuarto y no lo abras ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido" Hiro se quitó la nota de la frente al mismo tiempo que GoGo salía de la casa.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la sala junto con Baymax y encendió el televisor "Me sorprendió que la tía Cass te haya dejado quedarte solo en esta casa" dijo el robot.

"Me dejo porque le dije que tú me estarías cuidando" respondió Hiro, aún tenía la nota en la mano y decidió leerla para ver qué era eso tan importante que GoGo pedía.

_No toques nada del librero de mi cuarto._

"Que dramática" murmuro mientras cambiaba de canal buscando una buena película o serie "Oh mira eso, que monitos tan adorables" dijo cuándo se detuvo al ver unos dibujos animados de pequeños y adorables animalitos como osos y ardillas "Ese oso verde esta vestido de soldado y está atendiendo un juego de disparo en una feria"

Miro un poco más. Una ardilla verde había llegado al juego del oso y le disparo un chorro de agua a un payaso con un globo en la cabeza. El globo se había llenado de agua hasta explotar. Los ojos de oso se volvieron amarillos y le salieron colmillos, tomo la pistola de agua y comenzó a dispararle el chorro de agua a la ardilla haciendo que su cabeza creciera hasta que…

"¡Aahhh! ¡¿Qué clase de dibujo animado era ese?!" grito exaltado cambiándole de canal rápidamente "Cálmate, cálmate, mejor ve Gravity Falls, si Gravity Falls es bueno"

"¿Quieres una bolsa de papel? ¿O una cubeta para vomitar?" le pregunto Baymax al ver lo pálido que estaba Hiro.

"No gracias, estaré bien" le respondió "Solo espero no ver algo más perturbador que eso"

…

Al día siguiente Hiro tuvo que hacer todos los quehaceres que le había dejado Honey Lemon.

Tomo la nota del refrigerador y comenzó a leerla.

"Veamos, primero alimentar a Pato y a Pingüino…Vaya nombres para los conejos" busco en los cajones de la cocina algún delantal "Nada…umm, seguro que Honey tiene alguno en el armario de arriba"

Subió al segundo piso, recordó que Honey siendo muy ordenada tenia señalado en que cajón guardaba cada cosa. Abrió uno de los cajones que tenía escrito _Lil Maid _y saco lo que parecía un traje con delantal incluido que parecía de su talla.

"Que conveniente" dijo y comenzó a vestirse. Bajo de nuevo a la cocina vistiéndolo, el traje era una playera con mangas cortas y un pantaloncillo que le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna además del delantal.

Tomo la comida de los conejos de la alacena y los fue a alimentar. Después de eso él y Baymax limpiaron la sala y la concina. Mientras Baymax regaba las plantas, Hiro aspiraba el piso de arriba.

Hacia tranquilamente su trabajo hasta que se detuvo frente a una habitación.

La habitación de GoGo.

Apago la aspiradora y abrió lentamente la puerta. Las paredes estaban llenas de posters de bandas de rock y series de anime que Hiro no conocía. Había estantes llenos de muñecos Funko PoP, lo cual le hizo sentir algo de envidia porque el apenas y poseía los de Capitán América y Winter Soldier.

Todo estaba ordenado. Hiro le hecho un leve vistazo a la habitación hasta toparse con lo prohibido.

El librero.

Su conciencia le decía que no tocara nada pero su curiosidad era más fuerte de lo que el imaginaba. Se acercó a mirar los libros, todos eran parecidos al libro que GoGo se había llevado, los títulos estaban en japonés, tomo uno que estaba en su idioma y leyó el título "El corazón frio de Lukas" Hiro arqueo la ceja "Es una novela romántica ¿Tanto alboroto por eso? ¿Enserio GoGo?"

Abrió el libro en una página al azar y comenzó a leer:

_Lukas no estaba seguro de como había llegado a esa situación. Solo recordaba haber tenido una fuerte discusión con su hermano Emil y haberse ido. Entonces apareció, estaba frente a él con aquella sonrisa que le parecía tan molesta y encantadora. Se sentó junto a él y comenzó a reírse tratando de animarlo, lo cual no le daba mucho resultado._

_Su amigo de la infancia no tenía las mejores ideas pero lo que hizo después le ayudo a olvidarse casi del todo de la pelea. En un parpadeo el ya hacía en la cama del danés mientras que el mencionado presionaba sus labios con los suyos, peleando por el dominio de las mismas._

"_Ma…Mathias" dijo Lukas entre gemidos "No me toques…ah!"_

"_Dijiste que querías olvidar" Mathias comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa "Y yo te dije que te ayudaría"_

"_Pero no de esta forma, idiota" maldijo entre dientes "¡Mathias, para! ¡Mathias…!"_

.

.

.

Hiro cerró el libro de golpe. No quiso ni moverse, su rostro estaba pálido y su corazón estaba al máximo.

"¿¡Pero que acabo de leer!?"

Sintió como alguien le apretaba los hombros con furia.

"Te dije que no tocaras nada del librero" para su mala suerte GoGo había regresado antes y en ese momento le sonreía con una mirada psicótica que le helaba la sangre a Hiro.

"En mi defensa, yo…ehm…no tengo nada"

"Veo que te gusta vestirte de Maid…creo que ya te tengo el escarmiento perfecto" lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hacia el armario.

"¡No! GoGo espera… ¡Ah, no te atrevas! ¡No!"

…

"Oh GoGo, no esperaba que regresaras hasta mañana" dijo la tía Cass al ver a la chica entrar al café junto con Baymax "¿Dónde está Hiro?"

"Está aquí, solo que no se siente muy a gusto con la ropa que le conseguí" no pudo evitar soltar una estridente risa cuando el chico salió de su escondite, que era la espalda de Baymax. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro con delantal con una falda extra corta y unas mallas.

La tía Cass se quedó helada de la sorpresa "¿Qué hiciste, Hiro?"

"Leí algo que no debía" respondió al mismo tiempo que trataba de bajar la falda "Esto es cruel"

"Esta es la foto perfecta para las tarjetas de Navidad" dijo la Tía Cass tomándole una foto con su teléfono "Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección"

"Claro que si" Hiro dejo salir un suspiro "Moraleja de la historia: Si te dicen que no toques un librero, haz caso y no tomes un libro y también si quieres conservar tu inocencia intacta…no leas un BL vestido de niña"

"Y yo aprendí algo también" dijo GoGo "La próxima vez solo le pediré a Baymax que cuide la casa"

…

**Aclaraciones:**** no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo llego esto a mi mente, solo lo inicie. Para ser sincera está ligeramente basado en una historia real que me paso hace poco. Para resumirlo, le dije que no viera las imágenes de mi teléfono porque no le iban a gustar, pero bueno, no soporto la gran cantidad de yaoi que había ahí…**

**Pobre.**

**BL: Boys Love. **

**Bueno este es mi nuevo proyecto. Subir one-shots o drabbles de BH6. Puede variar la temática, puede que una vez sea humor, otra amistad o cosas demasiado random para procesar.**

**Nota:**** Bueno pensé que necesitaría un poco de ayuda para el próximo capítulo. Así que para motivarlos a ustedes (mis queridos lectores) si alguno sabe de dónde saque a los personajes del BL, coméntenlo en un review junto con su idea de lo que pueda tratar el próximo cap.**

**Puede ser de lo que quieran, con pairing o sin pairing, con algún AU o también uno en el que les dé ganas de llorar por los feels. Las sugerencias son libres.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Cosplay

Había varias cosas que GoGo podía soportar de Fred.

Por ejemplo que dejara su traje de mascota botado en su espacio de trabajo, o que se llevara el último postre de la cafetería, o que siempre que iba a su casa terminaba rompiendo algo o asustando a sus mascotas.

Pero esta vez lo que pedía sobrepasaba los límites.

"Estas desquiciado si crees que aceptare hacer eso" le dijo molesta.

"Por favor GoGo, solo es un favor pequeñito" Fred le hizo ojos de perrito pero estos no funcionaban con ella a menudo.

"Ni loca, pídeselo a Honey, seguramente ella aceptara"

"Pero yo quiero ir contigo, además el traje te queda mejor" GoGo comenzó a caminar por todo el laboratorio y Fred la seguía.

"Entonces también podría quedarle a Hiro, ya te mostré la foto en la que uso vestido, tiene bonitas piernas"

"Pero por favor, has esto por mí. Como un favor pequeñito" volvió a usar los ojos suplicantes.

"No" dijo con toda seriedad.

Fred comenzó a preocuparse, se quedaba sin cosas que usar a su favor y el enserio necesitaba que GoGo lo acompañara a esa ocasión tan importante, sino seria el hazme reír del evento.

"GoGo…no quería llegar a estos extremos pero no me dejas otra opción" Fred saco un pequeño libro con imágenes a blanco y negro.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" frunció el ceño furiosa.

"Lo dejaste en los vestidores la semana pasada" sonrió burlonamente "Así que, me acompañaras al evento o si no tu dounjinshi de AsaKiku* sufrirá en la trituradora"

GoGo respiro varias veces tratando de calmar su frustración "Esta bien, pero más te vale que no haya fotos"

…

"Aww, que lindos se ven ambos" dijo Honey Lemon haciendo que el flash de su cámara cegara a GoGo por un segundo.

Ella solo estaba cruzada de brazos haciendo pucheros mientras que Fred hacia poses e imitaba al personaje del que estaba disfrazado.

"¿Sabes qué hora es?"

"Hora de que te golpee" murmuro GoGo. Le daba pena verse en el espejo usando aquel vestido naranja y aquella peluca que le picaba, sin mencionar que llevaba demasiado maquillaje por el tipo de personaje que hacía.

"Una sonrisa, Princesa Flama" se burló Hiro dándole de nuevo con el flash de sorpresa "¿Cómo fue que Fred te convenció de que hicieras cosplay** con él para la convención de comics?"

GoGo dejo salir un suspiro "No quería que mi bebe muriera"

"¿Qué?"

Fred llego saltando junto a ellos "Oye GoGo ¿Y si para el próximo evento hay que vestirnos como Dipper y Mabbel Pines***? No, mejor como Gambit y Rouge****… no, ya sé cómo Thor y Jane Foster o…"

"Tendrás suerte si llegas a la noche con vida" GoGo lo tomo de playera amenazándolo pero se detuvo al ver al mayordomo de Fred vestido en un mameluco amarillo y con orejas.

"Eh, Heatchcliff…digo, Jake" le llamo Fred "¿Sabes qué hora es?"

El mayordomo dejo su taza de té y respondió levantando el brazo "Hora de Aventura"

…

Los personajes y series mencionadas aquí no me pertenecen.

La idea principal me la dio Fanofsaiyanprice quien me respondió la pregunta del drabble pasado :3

*AsaKiku: pareja de Hetalia entre Inglaterra/Arthur Kirkland y Japón/Kiku Honda.

**Disfrazarse

***Gravity Falls, oh yeah.

****X-Men

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3: Cosas Que Pasan En La Noche

Las noches en San Fransokyo suelen ser muy silenciosas en la casa de los Hamada.

Este era uno de esos días en los que Tadashi regresaba muy tarde de la universidad, tan tarde que solo llegaba a tirarse a la cama, no sin antes ver como su hermano menor, Hiro, dormía en las posiciones más raras posibles, casi igualando a la niña del exorcista.

Se cambió la ropa y se dejó caer en la cama dispuesto a dormir. Apago la luz y cerró los ojos.

En poco tiempo él ya estaba dormido; soñando con pequeñas ovejitas saltando una barda hecha de pizza, un sueño de esos raros que te llegan cuando estás cansado.

Siguió en sus fantasías un buen rato hasta que escucho un fuerte…

*Boom*

Se despertó en la oscuridad de su habitación y miro a los lados, inspeccionando que algún ladrón, asesino en serie o mapache se hubieran colado en su cuarto.

Al parecer no.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto por si Hiro también se había despertado.

"Nada, mi camisa se cayó" respondió el más joven.

Tadashi arqueo la ceja confundido "El ruido sonó más fuerte que eso"

"Es porque yo la traía puesta"

"Oh"

…

..

.

"¿Te vas a quedar ahí o me vas a ayudar a levantarme?"

"¡Ah perdón!" Encendió la luz y levanto a su hermano menor para dejarlo de nuevo en su cama "Estoy pensando seriamente en amarrarte al colchón para que no te vuelvas a caer"

"¡Cállate! Por lo menos no hablo dormido sobre ovejas y bardas de pizza" Hiro se escondió bajos sus cobijas, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo.

Tadashi hizo lo mismo. Mientras que alguien se quejaba de lo que había pasado.

"Vaya que los Hamada tenemos problemas extraños al dormir" dijo la tía Cass mientras bajaba las escaleras aun dormida.

**X.x.X.x**

**Otra cosa random ¡Yeih!**

**El lado gracioso es que yo sufrí de los tres xD, pero más lo de hablar dormida.**

**Gracias por los review, nos leemos luego en otro Akward Heroes.**

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


	4. Chapter 4: Canciones

Esta era una noche como cualquiera en la universidad. Los estudiantes acababan sus prácticas y se retiraban exhaustos… con excepción de Fred, que el a veces se quedaba a dormir en la escuela por la pereza de ir a casa pero esta vez se fue.

"¡Waaa! Estoy muerto" exclamo Hiro "Creo que llegare a me lanzare a la cama"

"Solo no te caigas de ella esta vez" menciono GoGo.

"¡Oye eso solo me paso una vez!"

"Jaja, esos dos son un caso" Honey Lemon terminaba de guardas sus cosas "Oye Wasabi ¿Te iras en metro con nosotras?"

"Eso creo… un momento" el chico regreso rápidamente hacia su extremadamente ordenada mesa de trabajo "¡¿Dónde quedo mi cinta métrica?!"

"¿No se la prestaste a Hiro? Seguramente la dejo en su estudio"

"Bueno, iré rápido por él y después no iremos ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido, estaré con GoGo y los demás esperándote en la entrada" Honey se dio la vuelta "Pero apresúrate para que alcancemos el último tren"

Wasabi solo asintió en lo que intentaba abrir la puerta de Hiro por la fuerza. Para su mala suerte estaba cerrada con llave.

"¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí?!- se lamentó pero se le prendió el foco a los pocos segundos "Estoy casi seguro de que Hiro tiene una copia de la llave escondía en algún lado"

Casi por inercia miro a la maseta que estaba cerca de él y comenzó a buscar entre las hojas y la tierra "¡Bingo!"

Abrió la puerta y tomo su cinta lo más rápido que pudo. Solo que había algo en el espacio de Honey que llamo su atención.

"¿Este no es el MP3 de Honey?" tomo el aparato con curiosidad. Estaba adornado con brillantes estampas de flores, gatitos y pedrería "Si, es de Honey"

Wasabi siempre se había preguntado ¿Qué clase de música tendrá Honey que la hace tan alegre? Su curiosidad sí que era fuerte.

Lastimosamente la curiosidad mato al gato.

"¿Wasabi? ¿Dónde te metiste? Decidí esperarte pero perdimos el tren así que tendremos que compartir un taxi" Honey entro al laboratorio pero no vio a su amigo por ningún lado "¿Wasabi?"

"Buuu" escucho un sollozo proveniente de una de las esquinas del lugar. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a donde los lloriqueos provenían.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Wasabi hecho bolita y lagrimeando "Wasabi ¿Por qué tu…?" miro el suelo, ahí estaba su MP3 aun reproduciendo aquella llegadora canción "Oh era esto" dijo calmada dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Wasabi.

"No me esperaba *snif* que te gustaran ese tipo de canciones"

"Me ponen de buen humor" Honey sonrió "¿Qué canciones fueron las que escuchaste?"

"Bro… Broken Angel y A New Hope" trato de decir Wasabi.

"Fue una bomba para tus emociones" dijo Honey, casi agradeciendo que Hiro no fuera quien escuchara aquellas canciones "Si quieres puedes venir a casa y… terminarte un envase de helado"

"Gracias Honey" Wasabi se levantó y tomo sus cosas. Comenzó a seguirla fuera del edificio.

Claro que conteniendo aun las ganas de llorar.

"Quien diría que la alegre de Honey tuviera música tan triste" pensó en lo que tomaban un taxi para regresar a casa.

…

**Omake:**

"No GoGo, por última vez te he dicho que no lo haré" se quejó Hiro mientras se alejaban de la estación.

"No seas un llorón, no hay nadie conocido cerca y esta oscuro"

"Te deje en claro que no volvería a pasar" Hiro se trató de apartar pero la chica lo tomo de la sudadera y lo arrastro "¡Oye, te dije no quiero!"

"Tan solo ríndete, sé que estas mintiendo"

Hiro suspiro "Esta bien, pero solo una noche más ¿Entendido?"

"Con una noche más me basta" GoGo soltó a Hiro y caminaron por la dirección contraria a de casa "Admite que es divertido hacerlo de vez en cuando"

"Está bien, lo admito" Hiro se rindió aun sonriendo "Ir al karaoke es bastante genial ¿Quieres que cantemos algo de ABBA?"

"Por supuesto"

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Aclaraciones****: Las canciones si existen **_**Broken Angel**_** de **_**Boyce Avenue**_** y **_**A New Hope**_** de **_**Broken Iris**_**. Se las recomiendo mucho y si imaginan a Tadashi y a Hiro, juro que lloran (yo lo hice)**

**¡Reviví luego de siglos!**

**¿Qué fue lo que pensaron sus mentes sucias? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **

**¿Acaso que Hiro y GoGo iban a divertirse de otra forma? ¿O que Honey tenía música tipo de Simon Curtis?**

**Jaja pienso que Honey es más inocente que GoGo en eso. Sabe de los gustos que tiene su amiga pero casi no los comparten. Pero eso es solo mi vil imaginación. Para ser sincera no soy una gran fan del Hirogo, pero me agrada mucho su relación XD **

**Estoy considerando hacer un Songfic para el próximo capítulo, díganme que opinan. Por cierto también acepto ideas para los capítulos por si me quieren encargar algo :3**

**Gracias por los Follows y los reviews. Nos leemos después.**

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5: Tu Eres Mi Senpai

Era un nuevo día para Yandere-chan. Se levantó cuando su alarma sonó y se preparó para ir a la escuela. Se puso su uniforme y se cambió las bragas.

Si, ¿Porque es necesario resaltar eso? Quien sabe, solo es importante hacerlo para obtener poder(?)

Siguiendo con la parte normal. Yandere-chan salió de su casa y se dirigió a la escuela. En el camino no pudo evitar detenerse para contemplarlo desde lejos.

Admirar a su Senpai, alegraba sus mañanas.

Su insano amor hacia él era todo lo que su frío corazón podía sentir... Además del sentimiento de ira que le provocaba aquella chica rubia que se interponía entre ella y su Senpai.

Senpai y la rubia caminaron juntos, Yandere los seguía sigilosamente.

Casi le hierve la sangre al observar como la chica tocaba el negro cabello de su amado Senpai.

"Ella no lo ama tanto como yo" dijo para sí misma "Quiero que sufra, quiero detenerla, quiero matarla"

Llegaron al colegio en poco tiempo. Siguió los pasos de Senpai lo suficientemente lejos para evitar ponerse nerviosa, hasta que decidió ocultarse detrás de unos casilleros.

"Hamada-Senpai será mío" dijo esbozando una sonrisa perturbadora "Él no tiene otra opción"

...

..

.

Tadashi Hamada era un estudiante de último año en Akademi High School, era el favorito de las profesoras y a pesar de eso no era nada popular.

Aquel día había encontrado una extraña nota en su casillero. La cual decía:

_Por favor, reúnete conmigo bajo el árbol de cerezos. _

Le pareció raro pero aun así acudió a la cita.

Silbó todo el camino hasta el árbol y esperar a quien quiera que fuera el de la nota apareciera. Aunque por alguna razón comenzaba a sentirse tenso y angustiado.

No fue hasta que bajo la mirada que aprecio algo horrible. A sus pies yacía su supuesta amiga de la infancia con una profunda herida en el cuello.

"¡No! ¡Alguien, socorro!" Gritó.

"¡Oh Senpai! ¡Viniste!"

Tadashi volteo a ver a la chica, quedándose helado. El uniforme de la chica y su cabello negro estaban manchados de sangre, además de que había un cuchillo en su mano.

"Ehm... ¿Y tú eres?" Preguntó temeroso.

"Soy Ayano, nosotros estamos destinados a estar juntos" la chica mostró una sonrisa psicópata "Esa chica se interponía entre nosotros pero ya no nos molestara más"

"¿Porque la matarías?" Tadashi dio unos pasos atrás "Ella no hacía nada malo"

'De hecho ni la conozco' pensó.

"Porque te amo Senpai ¿Acaso tu no quieres que estemos juntos?"

A Tadashi le dio miedo llevarle la contraria por lo que cedió sin más "Cla-claro, estaremos juntos y muy felices"

"Oh Hamada-Senpai, estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre"

Por siempre...

... Por siempre...

... Siempre

..

.

"Ahhh!" Tadashi despertó de golpe. Se había quedado dormido frente al computador y había dejado el juego de simulación sin pausar.

"La última vez que juego Yandere Simulator tan tarde... aventó la silla y se dirigió a su cama.

"... Bueno un rato mas no me hará daño"

...

"Tadashi, te estas quedando dormido en el laboratorio"

"¿Qué?" Bostezo "¡Ahh! Perdón, Honey Lemon, he dormido muy poco"

'Por jugar por dos horas seguidas'

"Bueno, vine a presentarte a una recién llegada" Tadashi no le hizo mucho caso hasta que levanto la mirada y se encontró frente a frente con una chica de cabello y ojos negros y una expresión parcialmente fría.

"Un gusto, mi nombre es Ayano Aishi y soy de primer año de robótica"

"E-el gusto es mío" dijo nervioso "Tadashi Hamada"

"Al parecer eres mayor que yo, en ese caso creo que debería llamarte Senpai, ¿No?" La chica le sonrió mostrando un leve sonrojo "Hamada-Senpai"

En un parpadeo solo quedo una nube de polvo donde había estado Tadashi.

"Umm... ¿Siempre es así?"

"Pues... Solo cuando no duerme o está nervioso" respondió Honey "Creo que le agradas"

…

**Omake:**

"Tú eres mi Senpai, mi único Senpai. Me causas dokis y saltos de alegría. Nunca me notas pero aun te amo, you're sugoi kawaii desu... Por favor nótame"

"Hiro eso fue muy creepy, no lo hagas"

"Eres un llorón, da gracias que una chica se fijó en ti, no sé ni qué te vio"

"No sé si sentirme alagado u ofendido"

**X.x.X.x.X**

**Perdon por abandonarlos por tanto tiempo. Esto estuvo más muerto que Tadashi (Ok mal chiste, no me peguen). Jeje se habrán dado cuenta… tengo un pequeño trauma con el Yandere Simulator *-* adoro ese juego y este cap estuvo dedicado a eso (De hecho lo hice hoy como a las tres de la madrugada xD). El nombre oficial de Yandere-chan se confirmó y es Ayano Aishi y el de Senpai es Taro Yamada (que se parece mucho a Hamada).**

**n.n me gusto el AyanoXTadashi! ¡En tu cara Senpai!**

**Bueno pasando a otras cosas. y Amy, ya estoy escribiendo los drabbles que me pidieron, solo ténganme un poquito de paciencia D: **

**Tratare de actualizar pronto. Nos leemos después**

**Follow, Favorite, Review?**


	6. Chapter 6: Películas

"En fin no es como si quisiera venir aquí en primer lugar… bueno, no tenía nada que hacer además de que te ofreciste a fin de cuentas por pagar todo ¿Cómo iba a negarme?" aquella era la 'interesante plática' que se llevaba a cabo en la entrada del cine.

Muchos pensarían: ¡Oh que divertido! Una salida con los amigos es lo mejor que puedes hacer un viernes en la tarde.

Pues Hiro no pensaba igual. Digamos que luego de una semana llena de proyectos, reportes, prototipos fallidos y peleas en casa con su tía, que sólo tenían que ver con quien le limpiaba la caja de arena al gato. Hiro lo único que quería era encerrarse y de una buena vez lo que había estado anhelando… no mover ni un reverendo dedo durante el fin de semana.

¿y qué pasó? Simplemente Fred y el resto de los chicos llegaron de improvisto y lo obligaron a salir… al mundo exterior… que horror.

Convenciéndolo con que le iban a pagar la comida y la entrada, nadie se niega con eso, todo el grupo de amigos solamente tenían que escoger la película que verían.

"¡Oh! Hace poco se estrenó 'Kanguroman: el regreso de los koalas mutantes', la película de superhéroes de la que todo el mundo está hablando, hay que verla" propuso Fred, ganándose la aprobación de Wasabi pero el desacuerdo de las chicas.

"Si quisiera ver hombres en mallas y chistes bobos simplemente me hubiera quedado en casa mirando infomerciales" replicó GoGo "En cambio la película 'Pesadilla en el callejón de los muertos' es algo bastante nuevo y ofrece contenido perturbador"

"Bueno… eso decía la critica que vimos en Facebook" agregó Honey Lemon "A mí me gustaría verla igualmente"

Wasabi tembló un poco nervioso "A mi…"

"Ya sabemos, las películas de terror no te van" Fred busco entre sus bolsillos hasta sacar un pequeño centavo "Hay que decidir esto de una manera justa, lazaremos una moneda y si sale cara veremos la película que nosotros queremos"

Todos aceptaron. Lanzó la moneda y cuando iba bajando termino cayendo dentro de una alcantarilla. Agacharon la mirada hacia donde había caído la moneda.

"Cayó cruz" se apresuró a decir GoGo.

"Jamás podrías saberlo"

"Tengo vista de halcón"

"No aplica para ver en las alcantarillas"

"Chicos no peleen"

"No te metas Wasabi… veremos la de terror"

"No, la de superhéroes"

Así estuvieron discutiendo por más de media hora, el resto de las personas en la fila decidieron pasarlos de largo y llamarlos locos.

"¡Hiro decide tú!"

El más joven seguía escéptico, sólo que mientras ellos discutían, él ya se había hecho de varios dulces, palomitas y gaseosas "Yo solamente vine por la comida"

…

**Omake:**

"¿Cómo fue que acabamos viendo esto?" se quejaba GoGo, hundiéndose en su asiento.

"Cállense, ya viene la mejor parte" la silenció una chiquilla de varias filas atrás.

-Entonces ¿Quieres saber lo que es ser un vampiro? —

Hiro estaba más concentrado comiendo. Mientras tanto Wasabi y Honey Lemon tenían una batalla épica.

"Team Edward"

"Team Jacob"

"Team… alguien máteme, por favor" por primera vez GoGo y Fred estuvieron de acuerdo en algo.

…

**Díganme que extrañaron mis subnormalidades :'D**


End file.
